Shadowdrop
I used the infobox and sections (Appearance, Personality, Relationships, Backstory and all the subheadings) from Amarok's pages. Appearance Shadow has the build of a NightWing and the prehensile tail of a RainWing. She has silver scales along the underside of her wings, and her scales shift colors, essentially a RainWing's but with darker colors. They can also turn black. Her eyes are green. She has a scar running down her whole back, between her wings. Personality Shadow is kind and shy, kind of like Moonwatcher. She tries not to read others' minds but finds it hard. She doesn't like her mindreading power, and attempts to pretend it doesn't exist, or subdue it into not happening. However, she grew up with only her family, where there were no mindreaders, so there wasn't one who could teach her how to control her power. It is incredibly hard to keep a secret from her, as she can read minds and will accidentally find out the secret. She is really nervous around others and socially awkward. She is about 99.9% introvert, though there is a small part of her that wants to make friends (that other 0.1%). Relationships WIP Backstory Pre-TMSH Shadow's parents eloped and lived in small encampments around the continent, never really staying in one place for longer than a week. Shadow was hatched after her parents had become comfortable with their lifestyle, however, Shadow never did. At the age of three, Shadow heard her father talking about making some toys for Shadow. She pranced over to him and asked, "You said something about new toys for me?" Her father frowned and replied, "No I didn't. I only thought..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Of course! You're a mindreader!" Shadow was not pleased, she wanted to just be like a normal dragon and had 0 interest in mindreading. Bloom was ambivalent about it when Futuregiver told her. On the one claw, she was happy for little Shadow, but on the other claw, wanted to be able to keep some secrets for herself. One day about four years later, when Shadow was seven, the family of three camped too close to the Mud Kingdom, and a MudWing patrol caught them. Shadow barely managed to escape with her life, her parents dead. She has a scar running down the length of her back to show for it. She discovered afterwards that her mother was expecting another dragonet, and was heartbroken to think that she might have had a little sister or brother. Ever since, she has been living in very tiny camps (aka a campfire and deerskin tent), packing and leaving at any sign, no matter how small, of any other dragons. She hasn't seen any dragons in a year, since her parents died. She has little from her old life, except one little rock-and-string necklace she made when she was little. The Academy N/A The Rainforest N/A The Isle of Hybrids N/A The Sand Flyers Camp A brief encounter with Wyvern, the guard outside of the camp. She was in her camp a small bit away from the camp, and against all instincts, went over to it. She left soon after, when Wyvern figured out she was a mindreader, which she believes to be a bad thing. During this time, she met Nimbostratus, but knows little about him, only his name. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:NightWing Hybrid Category:SeaWing Hybrid Category:Creator: Gleam